Death Note Torture and Questions!
by Page of Doom
Summary: Well, I have decided to hop on the bandwagon. You may ask your favorite characters, least favorite characters, and the hosts questions, or make them do whatever you want! Rated T because of what might be asked in future chapters.
1. The Crappy Introduction Chapter

A girl, about 15 years old, walks on stage. She is a little over five feet tall, has dark brown curly hair, and green eyes. She is wearing a pink tank top under a plaid red button up shirt and grey skinny jeans. Her outfit is completed a pair of black converse, and a heart shaped necklace. As she walks(or rather, dances) onstage, she is singing along to music on her iPod.

"~Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yone~"

A young man wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes walks on. He is clearly an intern, so describing him is unimportant, okay? He taps the girl on the shoulder.

"~Sono-ichi tsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto Sono-ni Chanto kutsu ma~- Dan, this better be important!" The girl said as her solo was interrupted. The intern, Dan, whispered something in her ear. "Oh, we're on?" the girl said. "Crap!" She ran to the chair in the middle of the stage and fixes her microphone. "Hello, everyone!" She says happily. The audience cheers loudly. When they are finished cheering, the girl continues. "Well, I have a very special treat for your today. I have the characters of my favorite anime _ever, _Death Note!" the audience cheers louder and the girl smiles widely. "They are waiting backstage right now!" she continued as the cheering died down. "But I'll only bring them out under one condition~" curious rambles rose from the audience as the girl made this statement. "If you quiet down, I'll tell you my special condition!" she said in an annoyed voice. The audience immediately shut up. "Okay for my condition. I need you guys to ask questions to the characters and have them do embarrassing things! Basically, torment the heck out of 'em! I'm also open for questions and stuff. I will do anything you want. Oh, you should defiantly ask me to make out with L. Yeah, that's something I wouldn't want to do." The girl rambled on, making a special point that she defiantly did _not _want to make out with, and I quote, "that sexy detective- I mean-I don't like him at all." ….yeah….sure, you don't.

"Shut up, disembodied voice!"

Aren't I technically you?

"Uh…Stop being confusing!"

But I like to be confusing! I'm you, remember?

"Ugh. Shut up."

Fine….

Anyways, the girl finally finished her rambles when she realized that her time slot was almost over. "Wait-it is? If you're me, and I didn't know, then how did you know?"

Because I'm the smart you, and you're the dumb fangirlly you!

"I am _not _a dumb fangirl!"

Whatever you say, dumb fangirl!

"Grrr… I SAID SHUT UP!"

Geez, fine.

"Well that's all the time we have for today!" the girl said cheerfully. "Please ask your questions and tune in next time. Oh, the name is animecookiefairy, by the way!" animecookiefairy skipped away, leaving her smart side wondering why the heck she didn't say her name at the beginning.

* * *

**A/N **

**It's kindda weird... I wrote it while procrastinating on my English project. . Which I have to do all of because my partner did NOTHING! D: I ish tired... *hold Ryuk plushie* I just wanna go to bed...**

**Anyways, send in those questions and all that!**

**Oh and I'll give a cookie to whoever successfully guessing the song I was singing at the beginning! (^.^)(::) **


	2. Stealing Things and Fangirl Kisses

Animecookiefairy walks on, singing the Death Note season one closing theme (Alumina). She is now wearing a green sweater and black pants, and the same shoes as last time.

"'Itsuwari' 'Osore' 'Kyoshoku' 'Urei' oh, looks like it's show time~!" She said as she noticed the audience before her. She toke off her headphones and sat in a chair in the middle of the stage. All the Death Note characters are sitting around her. Where they are sitting is unimportant, except that L is next to her. As she sat down, a girl that looks exactly like her walked in. The only difference is that this girl looks a lot more mature. As you will soon find out, she is Animecookiefairy's smarter half, who-if you will recall-was narrating the last chapter. But that stuff's all done by computers now, so we're good.

Moving along, Animecookiesfairy's smarter half is named Kayla. She looks exactly like Animecokkiefairy, minus the crazy fangirl/fan fic addiction-ness. Kayla wore a neat-looking dark blue dress and flats. "Why did you drag me here again? Death Note is a pretty good anime, not meant to be ruined by your insane fangirl-ness." Animecookiefairy glared at her smarter half. "Shaddup, before I shut you up. And by shut you up, I mean you will go back in my head." Kayla sighed and took out her Geometry homework (she pulled her awesome red Jansport backpack out of nowhere, okay?) and Animecookiefairy immediately snatched it away. "No! We are going to focus on this, and _only _this! We are going to have fun!" Kayla sighed "As much as I would love to devote my homework time to anime and manga and such, it just can't be done. She reached for her homework, which her crazy half had thrown on the ground, but Animecookiefairy pushed her back in her seat. "Stay!" she demanded. Kayla knew it was no use, her fangirl self was too strong.

"Well are we going to start this stupid show or not?" Mello demanded. Animecookiefairy rolled her eyes. "What? Got plans with Matt?" she asked. It was obviously a perverted based on her tone of voice. Matt, of course, was too absorbed in a game on his PSP (Crisis Core Final Fantasy VII, if you are really stalker-ish enough to want to know) but Mello, of course, was pissed. "No! Do all fangirls think like this?" Animecookiefairy grinned "Most of us are, yes. But anyways, I guess we _should_ get started," she said, straightening up in her seat. "Thank you!" Mello said. He then pulled a chocolate bar out of nowhere (this place is magical and stuff appears out of nowhere, okay?) and proceeded to nom on it.

"Don't we only have two reviews?" Kayla asked. Animecookiefairy jumped up. "ONLY TWO?" Kayla nodded. Animecookiefairy fell back in her seat "Aw, man! Well might as well read 'em! Frist is from JesslovesLawliet.

_HI animecookiefairy,_

_Is BB, why do u dress up like L?_

_and i dare light to steal mello's chocolate and BB's Jam_

_Thanks_

"Hi JesslovesLawliet! Thanks for your review!" Animecookiefairy said. "Beyond,what's your answer to her question?" Beyond Birthday stopped stabbing things in the corner and walked over to his seat on the stage. "Well, I dress like L because I want to be hot like him… duh. Oh, wait, that came out wrong… I don't mean it like that, of course." He blushed a little and pulled a jar of strawberry jam out of nowhere.

Kayla looked at Light. "I am guessing you have to do this dare, then?" Light sighed. "Do you really think I'm scared?" Animecookiefairy smiled. "Why yes, yes I do." Light growled. "Well I'm not." "Based upon Light-kun's tone of voice, I suspect there is a 42 percent chance that he is scared." L said. Light was really getting pissed off at, well, everyone. "I am not scared!" (for some reason, Mello and BB were completely unaware of all of this) Kayla sighed "Then why don't you do it already?" she asked simply, not looking up from here required school reading. "Because you guys are bothering me! But I'm going to do it now, watch!" he marched over to Mello and snatched his chocolate away, then did the same with Beyond and his jam. Animecookiefairy laughed manically as Light was shot and stabbed to death. On the other hand, Misa and Mikami were horrified. Their faces were like: o: Then… O: then… D: and finally… D,: "We can bring him back to life, don't worry." Kayla said. She then said a magic spell and Light was revived. Animecookiefairy pouted. "Aw, Kayla-san! Why'd you have to ruin my fun?" Kayla rolled her eyes at the fangirl's stupid comment and took out a textbook so she could study for her Japanese test that she had the next day.

"Anyways, our second…and last…review is from TLoZM!" Animecookiefairy said. "Let's see what it says!

_IT WAS WORLD IS MINE! I KNOW THE SONG TOO WELL!_

_And please kiss L for me~! *Insert "Puppydog eyes" here_

"Pssh, I know you know that song. And no, I am not giving you a cookie in real life." She handed TLoZM a cookie like this instead: (^.^)(::) "Enjoy you're cookie, also I'll start on your extremely late birthday present soon!" she said happily. Kayla scoffed "No, you won't. You never get anything done," she said

"I'm getting this done, aren't I?"

"No, you're rambling, actually."

"So that this thing is longer than half a page! We only got two reviews, so yeah, I'm going to ramble!"

"Whatever."

Animecookiefairy sighed and continued on with her response to TLoZM's review. "Kiss L? For you? Pssh, try for _me!_" She then got up and skipped to L's seat, which is right next her own, if you will recall. She leaned over and gave L a small peck on the lips. She then fainted from fangirl-ism. Kayla sighed. "Well that's all for today, folks." She said, dragging Animecookiefairy's unconscious body offstage. The others followed, except for L, who just sat there, shocked by the actions of his crazed fangirl.

_Backstage, about an hour later_

Animecookiefairy had regained consciousness and L was out of shock enough to go backstage with everyone else. Kayla was in the corner of the room, studying Biology. Everyone else was doing whatever it is they like to do. Animecookiefairy was talking with Misa, who was-of course-cuddled up in Light's lap, and Light seemed very annoyed, as usual. "Misa-Misa thinks that she could give you a makeover, Cookie-chan!" Animecookiefairy immediately jumped up from her seat. "Aw, hellz naw!" she cried out. Everyone stared at her for a second, and then went about their business, although Kayla somehow switched to studying World Geography now. Animecookiefairy sat back down. "I just don't like dresses," she said simply. Suddenly, L was behind them. "Knowing the readers of these kinds of fanfictions, there is a 20 percent chance that statement will be used against you."

Not only had L broke the fourth wall, he also caused Animecookiefairy to scream a scream that was heard all around the world. Yes, she can scream that loud.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **

**Not much to say here, except that Kayla and Animecookiefairy are supposed to represent the conflict inside me between anime and school. XD **


End file.
